


Deus Domesticus: The Christmas Special

by Maiden_of_Asgard



Series: Deus Domesticus [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Snow Angels, Snowmen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dad Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard
Summary: You and Loki take the twins up to the rooftop garden on Stark Tower to enjoy the snow, and Andora and Asrun construct a very familiar-looking snowman.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Deus Domesticus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Deus Domesticus: The Christmas Special

You really appreciate the fact that Loki Laufeyson, feared Prince of Asgard and Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, Avenger, also doesn’t mind looking completely ridiculous for the sake of his daughters. Of course, _you_ don’t think that the family’s Christmas sweaters are all that ridiculous, but you know he does, and Loki’s being a wonderful sport about it. 

His sweater is blue and covered in snowflakes, with _LET IT SNOW_ in huge blocky letters across his chest. Yours is covered with penguins in scarves, and the twins both have green sweaters with sparkly sequins and pom-poms; Andora’s says _HOLLY,_ and Asrun’s says _JOLLY._ Dora has already managed to pick several pom-poms off of hers, which she promptly hands to her father with tears in her eyes, imploring him to fix them. You’ve told him that he should let her learn that she shouldn’t pull them off in the first place if she wants them on her sweater, but Loki can’t resist her puppy-dog eyes.

When they get older… You know you’re going to have to be the tough parent when discipline is needed, because the twins already have Loki wrapped around their little fingers. 

Your family is going to come stay with you for Christmas; it’ll be their first time meeting the rest of your little Avengers family, and you’re both nervous and excited about the prospect. It’s going to be busy and chaotic, but Tony and Pepper are handling all of the arrangements, so you’re actually much less stressed about the holidays than usual. You still have some presents left to buy before the end of the week, but for the most part, you’re able to enjoy your time with Loki and the twins carefree.

Loki carries Asrun, and you hold Dora’s hand as you make your way to the elevator. It seems like only yesterday that they couldn’t walk at all, and now they’re tottering around with alarming speed, getting up to all sorts of trouble. You and Loki have agreed that it’s probably best to take them to the rooftop garden to play in the snow, where you can keep an eye on them but let them run around with some freedom. In the park, you’d have to hold onto them at all times or worry that they’d slip away.

It’s the perfect sort of snow day. The white blanket covering the garden is thick and fluffy, not the rainy slush that you’ve been having so much of this winter. The twins are delighted when you turn them loose to explore, and the very first thing Dora does is stick a handful of snow in her mouth.

“Dora!”

“Let her, dear,” Loki laughs. “At least it’s fresh and clean.”

Dora grimaces. “Cold,” she says. “Gross.”

“It’s nothing but frozen water, my sweet,” Loki says, kneeling down beside them. He scoops up a handful of snow and melts it in his hand with his magic, then refreezes it. Asrun’s eyes widen in fascination. 

“I want to, Daddy,” she declares, grabbing her own handful of snow. Loki cups her hands in his own, helping her coax her fledgling powers into doing what she wants them to do. The snow melts, and Asrun squeals in delight. “Look, Mommy!”

“Wow,” you enthuse. “That’s wonderful, Bluebell.”

Dora flops down on a pristine patch of snow. “I wanna be an angel.”

“Yeah?” You might not be able to help with magic, but you can make snow-angels with the best of them, and you lay down beside her. “Move your arms and your legs like this,” you say, demonstrating. “We have to make our wings.”

You help her to stand up without messing up her angel, and Dora inspects them both carefully. “Good job, Mommy. We’re both angels.”

“You certainly are,” Loki says, kissing your cheek. “Let’s take that photo for the cards you want to send, before we become even more disheveled.”

“Is there snow in my hair?”

“There is,” he replies. “It’s very charming.”

You place your camera on one of the tables and set the timer, then hurry to scoop up Dora. Loki sets Asrun up on his shoulders and wraps his arm around you. “Say, ‘Christmas!’”

“Christmas!” the twins dutifully chorus, and the camera clicks. 

“One more,” Loki says, flicking a finger to reset the timer. “Just to be safe. Everyone, say, ‘mistletoe.’”

“Mistletoe!” they cry, and Loki leans over to kiss you right as the camera flashes, sending both of the twins into fits of giggles. 

“You _tricked_ Mommy,” Dora says, delighted. 

“I certainly did. Mommy will have to try to get her revenge later.” 

“Who wants to make a snowman?” you ask, attempting to distract yourself from the very suggestive grin your husband is sending your way. “We can have a snowman contest, or we can all make one together. What should we do?”

“Together,” Asrun says. “We’re a team.”

“Okay. We need to make big balls of snow, then, if we want our snowman to be tall. How big should we make him?”

“Daddy-size,” Dora suggests. 

“That’s a big snowman. We’re going to need a _lot_ of snow. Think you guys can gather that much?”

They both nod emphatically and get to work, and you and Loki try to help while still letting them figure things out for themselves. You try to keep yourself from fretting too much when Asrun takes her mittens off and pushes up her sleeves, sticking her hands into the snow, her skin turning blue up to her elbows. It’s hard to remember sometimes that they’re not entirely human, especially since they look so small and delicate. They’re a lot tougher than you were as a child.

Loki helps them to stack up their balls of snow into a very intimidatingly-tall snowman; you suspect that he’s reinforced it with magic, because it looks a little precarious to be so perfectly balanced. “How shall we decorate our creation, darlings?”

Asrun whispers something in Dora’s ear, and they both look at each other and nod. “It’s a surprise,” she says. “You and Mommy can’t know.”

“But you can help,” Dora adds. “Find sticks!”

“Yes, Princess Andora,” Loki says, and he takes your hand and leads you off on your quest for snowman appendages. “So bossy, just like you.”

“Excuse me, Your Highness, but I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one they get that from, not me.”

His smile is blinding, and he pulls you behind one of the large, snow-covered bushes just out of sight of the twins and their snowman masterpiece. “How are you going to get your revenge for my ‘trick’ earlier, hmm?”

You laugh and let him steal a kiss, and then you steal one for yourself, too. “You’ll have to wait and see, Lokes. Maybe after the kids go to bed tonight…”

“Little temptress.”

“Always,” you tell him, and you give him a cheeky wink of your own before you head off to find the sticks your daughters have demanded. 

You collect a pretty good assortment from the branches and ornamental trees in the garden, and Loki gathers some pebbles from one of the partially-frozen fountains. The girls can’t reach most of the snowman, since they demanded that he be Loki-height, so you have to pick them up so that they can stick on his arms and the carrot-nose you brought from the kitchen. 

“What about his eyes?” you ask. “Should we use rocks? Buttons?”

“Buttons,” Asrun declares, and Loki lifts her so that she can stick two red, slightly-mismatched buttons scavenged from your sewing kit onto the snowman’s face. “Pass me pebbles, Dory.”

The smile that she gives the snowman is a little lopsided, almost like a smirk. Dora puts her hand up to your ear and whispers, “Did you bring a tablecloth, Mommy?”

“I didn’t… Do you need one?” you whisper back conspiratorially. “I can go get one.”

“Green,” she says. 

You think you can guess where this is going, but you give a very solemn Asgardian salute and run back down to your apartment to find a green tablecloth. By the time you get back to the roof, the snow has started to fall again, and the snowman-building has been abandoned in your absence in favor of a snowball fight. A snowball hits you square in the chest, and you gasp in mock outrage.

“Daddy did it!” Asrun declares, pointing at him.

Loki sighs. “Selling out your own father, dearest?”

“Get him, Mommy,” Dora cries, tugging the tablecloth from your hands, and you decide there’s no harm in pelting Loki with the biggest snowball you can manage to throw. 

As usual, Loki’s play-death is ridiculously dramatic, and he flops down onto his back. “Alas,” he says as Asrun tries to pull him to his feet, “I am vanquished.”

Dora prods him with her boot. “No,” she says. “We need help.”

He pushes himself up on his elbows, sighing. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to keep living then, won’t I? What do you need, sweetheart?”

She holds the tablecloth out. “It’s a cape!”

“Ah, I see.”

While their father is distracted trying to tie a cape around their snowman without knocking its head off, the twins huddle around you, clearly trying to keep Loki from figuring out who it is their masterpiece is meant to resemble. “Pick me up?” Dora asks, brandishing two curved branches that still have several leaves attached. 

You scoop her into your arms and hold her high enough that she can jam the branches into the snowman’s head, and when you put her back on the ground, she and Asrun stand side-by-side with their hands on their hips, admiring their creation.

Loki stands beside you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “What an odd-looking fellow,” he says, and the twins both start giggling.

“It’s _you!”_ Asrun tells him, and she runs up and tugs on his sweater. “See his helmet, Daddy? And his cape! Just like you.”

“And he’s happy in the cold,” Dora adds. “Just like _us,_ Daddy.”

“I take back what I said,” Loki declares. “He is very handsome, indeed.” He moves to stand beside his snowman likeness, spreading his arms to match. “What do you think, girls? Are we twins?”

“Your eyes, babe.” You point to the snowman. “Snow-Loki’s got red eyes.”

“Ah.” His eyes change to crimson. “Better?”

“Perfect.” You snap a picture. “Get in there, you two.”

The twins stand in front of Loki, and they spread their arms out, too. It’s almost a little eerie how similar their expressions and mannerisms are to his sometimes, especially when they’re trying to look regal. It does make you laugh, though.

You snap another picture. “That’s a pretty impressive first snowman. Should we leave him up here to show everyone else later?”

“Yes,” they reply.

Loki picks them both up. “Are you hungry?” he asks them. “I heard your mother mention earlier that she had ingredients for gingerbread men…”

“Yes!”

“Lunch first, Loki, _then_ dessert.”

He pouts. Your tall, handsome, powerful god of a husband _pouts,_ and his daughters follow suit. “But, dearest, it’s the holidays.”

“No ‘buts,’ you three. We aren’t only eating cookies all week.”

“I’ll make sandwiches,” he says. He each both of the girls a kiss on the cheek. “Something quick, how does that sound? Then we can make cookies.”

They sigh like it’s the worst news in the world - they take their dramatic, heaving sighs after their father, too - but they don’t protest when you dust the snow from their clothes and pack up the excess snowman-decorating supplies to head back down to your apartment. You’re willing to bet that they’re tired, and they’ll probably pass out on the couch as soon as the cookies go into the oven.

Fortunately, you and Loki decided to invest in a rather large couch after the twins came along, so you’ll probably curl up to nap with them, too. Afterwards, maybe Loki will watch the girls while you run out for some sneaky Christmas shopping. You can order takeout for dinner and snuggle up and watch Christmas movies, and once the girls are asleep… 

Once the girls are asleep, you’re going to enjoy some well-deserved alone time with Loki. 

“Did you two have fun?” he asks them in the elevator. 

“Yes,” Dora says.

“We need a snow-mommy and snow-twins, too,” Asrun adds. “Right, Mommy?”

“That sounds like a good idea. Mr. Snowman should be pretty safe up on the roof, so maybe we can go up with Morgan and Uncle Tony tomorrow and make him a family.”

“Okay,” she says, yawning. “I’m too sleepy today.”

“Me, too,’ Dora says.

Loki closes his eyes and yawns, too. “Me, three.” 

You open the door, and Loki carries them inside and drops them onto the couch. “Go wash your hands, girls, and then we’ll eat some sandwiches and get started baking. Okay?”

They run off to the bathroom, racing each other, their sleepiness forgotten. You wrap your arms around Loki, smiling up at him. “Wanna watch the kiddos while I go shopping later?”

“Of course.”

“Is there anything you want for Christmas? I still need to get you a present.”

Loki rests his forehead against yours. “I already have everything I’ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> The holidays are almost here! I had a request for a Deus Domesticus Christmas Special, and I combined that with a request for snow-Loki! <3


End file.
